Capitous
Capitous is a hybrid of country and corporation. Money is everything to Capitans. They are very proficient with the devolopment and creation of Bio-weapons. History *1600 A man named Capitous founds a coal mining town and company named after himself. *1637 The man opens another mine nearby. *1642 The man has employed everyone in the imediate area and starts several new mines. He supplies nearly all the coal in the area. *1650 The man dies and the company is given to his son. *1651 The son has mines built all over the region *1652 The son starts a new section of the company to forge weapons made from the ore. *1655 The son buys several other buisness and mines *1660 There are Capitan stores in every city and town. *1665 Wars break out across the region and the company makes a fortune in weapons sales. *1670 The wars finnaly end but several rulers are in steep debt to the company *1672 More wars break out and more money is made. *Early 1675 The wars are over but several cities and towns are so in debt that the company is given them to pay the debt. *Late 1675 The country of Capitous is fromed from these cities. *1700 The son dies, power is given to the manager of the largest city for his loyalty and management skills. *1705 The country begans to sell to the other nearby regions. *1708 enough money is made to purchase several city states. *1715 The Leader sends plaugue carriers into a city that refused an offer to purchase it. *1716 The city gives int and is acuired. *1717 The company begans to create several other types of goods *1730 The Leader dies, he gives power to another manager. *1733 The size of the countries army is increased and turned into made into a mercenary army. The army is hired by a city state in a nearby region. *1745 The country continues to purchase city states. *1750 The company goes bankrupt and becomes seperate from the country when the army is destroyed and the country is invaded and occupied *1800 The rebels and defeats the enemy. *1855 The Company is revived and begans to make massive profit once more. *1870 The Company is dominant once again *1890 The company employes a majority of the population *1920 The country goes to war and completly conquers the region. *1930 The Company begans to influence the country. *1940 The Company is classified as a corporation *1960 The Corporation has control of who is Leader of the country *1980 The Corporation begins to blend with the country again *2000 The Corporation and the country are the same thing *Early 2013 The first super solider is created. Bio-weapons are devoloped to kill nature and they become very effective. *April 2013 351515 becomes leader *Mid 2013 A massive battle breaks out against tarkanus after a group of super soliders rebels. *July 2013 A zombie outbreak occures and Capitous evacuates it's population to the asteriod belt and Jupiter's moon IO Culture In Capitous your social standing is decided by your job, The wealthiest people are the highest and the unemployed are the lowest. People are promoted or demoted depending on nothing other than thier abllities and skills. A person takes a test every year that determines thier occupation. A person who loses thier home is executed. Money is everything in Capitous. For all major crimes the punishment is slavery. The greatest crime in capitous is theft(assuming the thief has no valid claim to what is stolen) and punishable by death For Minor crimes the time in prison is spent working. When someone has so much debt they can't hope to pay it off, they go to debters' prison. Slaves are given all the most dangerous jobs (mining generally) and die quickly. Land owned by Capitous Capitous now owns a space station in orbit of IO, IO and many asteroids including Ceres. IO and the asteroids are used for mining and only the slaves, miners and managers live on the surface. There are farmers living in other stations orbiting Jupiter that provide food. The rest of the population lives in the IO Station and in the cities within the asteroids. Leadership And Sections The leader of Capitous is the person who values corporation above all and is the best at management. The corporation is made out of sections, with each covering a certain area (ex.mining). The more money a section makes the more a section head gets.To become a section head you have to be the best at the section's area and have great management skills. Advanced Weapon Projects Capitous's favored WMDs are bio-weapons, as they have devloped bio-wepons for nearly every situation that could be thought and have the deadlist bio-weapons in newland. Capitous first began to devlop thse weapons when they needed to remove forests to build new factories. This eventually devloped into an entire section, and continues to grow to this day. The Advanced weapon section also devlops chemical weapons but sell almost all of them to its allies. The advanced weapon section produces the most revenue of all of sections. Super Solider Project The capitan army is made up of the 6.3s and miltia. The 6.3s are a recent devlopment and the 6.2s are currently being phased out. The project was started around the time that bio-weapons were first being devloped and has grown alongside it. The first three versions were ethier weaker than a normal human or deformed. The 4.0 series was the first major success. The 5.0s were the first mass producable series and the 6.0s have had a massive improvement in every aspect. The 6.1s were an attempt to increase inteligence by changing the size of different qaudrants of the brain but ended in failure when they rebelled. The 6.2s no-longer have this flaw and the 6.3s are cheaper to produce.